


It is not my fault you're stuck with me

by bulletsandroses



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Texting, a lot of texting, basically the gang as a group chat, dancing au, the irony in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsandroses/pseuds/bulletsandroses
Summary: “I’ll be at your studio tomorrow at seven pm. Don’t be late” he said, unlocking the car. Clarke frowned.“It’s my fucking studio, I am the one in charge”“I am the one saving your ass, Princess. Bring nice work-out clothes. It’s going to be intense” he winked at her. Did he just wink at her?Basically the Bellarke Dancing Competition AU nobody (literally nobody) wanted. With a lot of texting and the Delinquents being a bunch of angels.





	It is not my fault you're stuck with me

Clarke Griffin had always loved dancing. It was something she could not control, no matter how hard she tried. Oh, she had tried. When she was 17, she swore she could get away from that world. Med school was first, then that art studio her own mother had bought for her to stop her from breaking her ankles and twisting her knees, hurting herself. But Clarke guessed the mistake was her father’s when he decided to take her to ballet classes when she was five.

She had not stopped dancing ever since. Clarke was born for the scenario, she was born for performing and giving everything she had in her until she was numb from exhaustion. Her studio was her home, her dance groups were her family and she had never felt happier than in that tiny place with four big mirrors and a couple of confortable couches, lost somewhere in Brooklyn. That studio made her feel complete; those long hours locked in there made her feel alive.

She was born in Manhattan, of course. But as her father used to say, there was no art in Manhattan, and Clarke pursued art in every form of it.

So, being 22 and one of the best dancers in New York, Clarke felt more ready than ever to conquer the whole country with her choreographies.

Competition week was only a few months away and her group was too excited to even express it with words. There were seven of them. O, who was still a new addition to the family and no one really knew who she was or where she came from; Murphy the asshole, the Twins Monty and Jasper (one of them was Asian and the other one was Caucasian so of course they were not real twins, but they were); Raven the genius who had ended her engineering career in less than four years without quitting dancing, Harper the sweet jerk and Roan. Roan was just the best choreographer ever and almost like a step-dad (the cool kind of step-dad) to everybody.

And he was hot as hell, to be honest.

So when one morning in October Clarke entered the studio and found Roan sweating like a pig, his t-shirt nowhere to be found and a smile on his face, Clarke knew he had the best choreo ever seen, prepared for them and she knew that was it, this was her year of winning Nationals and being recognized for their labour to the world of dancing.

That was, of course, until Raven, the amazing and unstoppable Raven, decided to step the wrong way on her morning run, just two weeks after beginning to practice for Nationals, and broke her leg in four different places. It was something worth seeing, Clarke’s mother had told her, admiring the disaster that her leg had become when they took her to the hospital.

Raven was unconscious ever since they got there, sedated for her own good, Clarke was devastated for her best friend and Roan was nowhere to be found for the next two days.

“It’s just so unfair” Raven kept saying, lying on a hospital bed, her leg up in the air. She had her laptop next to her on the pillow and some stupid song was paying out loud. Clarke was sitting at the chair next to her, biting her nails, waiting for her mother to appear.

“I know it’s unfair, Rae. But it’ not your fault, okay?” Clarke snapped, raising her thin eyebrows. Raven huffed, annoyed, and kept writing furiously on the keyboard.

 

“Of course it’s not my fucking fault”

“Then stop talking”

“I can talk and scream and whine as long as I want to, thank you very much” Raven replied, and Clarke noticed resentment in her voice.

“I’m sorry”

“Me too. My leg is broken in six different ways, what’s your excuse?”

“I am a good friend and I’m really worried about you?” Clarke tried, and Raven huffed again, looking out the window. They were in one of the best rooms of the hospital. Being the daughter of the Chief of Surgery had its perks.

“I just wished your mom would saw my bones back together, you know” Raven commented, and Clarke half smiled.

“When I go back to med school I will dedicate my whole career to investigate how to glue bones back together” she promised, and that made Raven smile. It was a thin, weak one, but that was more than what she expected Raven to share.

She looked like shit. It was true, Clarke had to admit it. Yeah, Raven was stunning, all tall and dark and beautiful without even trying, but she had black circles under her eyes and looked palest than ever.

“You hate Med school” Raven pointed out, and Clarke smiled, a wide, honest smile for her friend who was trying to put it all together and not break in front of her.

“For your information, it’s just four fractures. Not _six_ ”

“Whatever. When the Hell is your mom coming?” Raven yelled, throwing her arms in the air. “The hospital wi-fi sucks”

“I’m sorry about that, Rae, but I don’t think doctors are that worried about wi-fi”

“Well, they should. It is slow as Hell” Raven kept complaining, swearing under her breath, as Clarke looked at her phone screen.

_34 MESSAGES FROM 3 CONVERSATIONS_

Oh, God.

_GROUP: ASSHOLES + MONTY PINK_

_Monty Blue: Is Rae okay? They don’t let us in_

_Jas: Can you get kicked out of a hospital??????????_

_Jas: I kind of broke the coffee machine_

_Monty Blue: He did_

_Murphy the Asshole: I was there I have pics_

_Jas: Don’t be an asshole_

_Murphy: IMAGE_

_Murphy: IMAGE_

Clarke had to laugh at that. Jasper looked like he was freaking out, trying to hold all the coffee in his hands as it slid down her fingers onto the floor. She showed Raven the image and the girl rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

“He is such an idiot, that kid”

“Thank God we have Monty to put up with him” Clarke joked.

“Oh, he is our saviour”. Clarke all of a sudden felt guilty for being the only one allowed to stay at the room, at least until Abby came with the diagnosis and the result of the X-Rays. They were all probably panicking in the living room, expecting answers from her.

She sent a quick message before keeping on reading the group.

_Honey Boo –Boo: Murphy you left half an hour ago to get us food_

_Honey Boo-Boo: Stop SENDING PICS_

_Honey Boo-Boo: I’M HUNGRY_

_Honey Boo-Boo: Also Clarke you’d better answer your damn phone_

_Murphy the asshole: I’m getting you nothing_

_Octavia *Black Heart Emoji*: IMAGE_

It was Murphy with his hands full of bags of chips and cookies, winking at the camera as he was holding the ticked in between his teeth. Clarke guessed they had both been to the 7/11 at the end of the street.

_Honey Boo-Boo: oh thank god_

_Octavia Blake: John says you’re welcome, Harper_

_Honey Boo-Boo: I’ll thank him when I’m fed up, not earlier_

_Clarke: Guys she is fine, waiting for the results._

_Clarke: where is Roan?????_

Clarke looked at the next conversation. It was, of course, from Lexa.

_Lex: Hey_

_Lex: Everything okay?_

_Lex: Apparently it’s not since you don’t answer your phone_

_Lex: Anyway Roan is here at the Grounders_

_Lex: He’s pissed off and he can only form two words right now in between shots_

_Lex: It’s “Fuck” and “Raven”_

_Lex: I guess since we are better than ever in our healthy post-break-up friendship you should know_

_Lex: Just please contact me asap_

Raven sighed and Raven lifted her head from her screen. She was watching some stupid show about the NASA and it was so loud, but she paused it and frowned when Clarke looked at her.

“Who is it?”

“Lex” Clarke answered, and Raven sighed, setting the laptop aside.

“Of course it’s Lex. Should I be worried?”. And at that moment Clarke decided not to tell her anything about Roan. She was getting him by herself, as she always did. Raven didn’t have to put up with his idiot behaviour, not again.

“Just checking on me. I missed our meeting” Clarke said, brushing it off. Raven shrugged and locked her eyes again o the laptop screen, as Clarke called Lexa.

“Hey” her calm voice answered almost at the moment. _She was with her phone, she had it in her hands. She was expecting me to call. Or wasn’t  she?_

“Hey, uhm… sorry for cancelling on tonight. We are at the hospital” Clarke said, ignoring Raven’s face. It was her girlfriend after all, wasn’t she supposed to still have some feelings left for her? She coughed to calm herself.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, raising her tone. Clarke nodded and she felt stupid at the moment.

“Yes, I am. Raven is just the clumsiest person ever and her leg is destroyed” she tried to joke, and she heard Lexa laugh briefly on the other side of the phone.

“Oh, everything makes sense now. Is she going to make it?”

“Wait a sec. Rae, are you going to make it?” she asked Raven, who swore out loud.

“Fuck you, Clarke Griffin. Oh, and Lexa, if you see Roan tell him to go fuck himself too!” she yelled. Clarke knew Raven good enough to know it was half a joke, half the truth. Roan was such an idiot for not showing up.

“I’ll call you later” she said, and hung up. Raven was staring at her.

“So…”

“If you’re going to talk about Lexa, save it”

“I just wanted to point out that…”

“I’m not having this conversation at this moment, Raven, not here, not now” Clarke said, checking the other conversation left. It was her family group. Kane had heard about Raven, too. She smiled.

“Marcus says you’re the unluckiest person in the world” Clarke said quickly enough so that Raven couldn’t start with her conversation about Lexa. There was nothing else between them, they were good friends and that was all.

“Well, you’re changing the subject” Raven complained. Clarke liften an eyebrow. “What else are we supposed to talk about? I need happiness right now, Clarke. I’m about to be told that I won’t dance again…”

“You don’t know that”

“And I certainly don’t want to talk about the jerk of my boyfriend who apparently has forgotten the way to the hospital” Raven finished, almost shouting. “So…” she continued. “I am allowed to joke about my best friend’s sad love life and her sad movements to get her girlfriend back”

“I don’t want Lexa back!”

“Then stop smiling like an idiot whenever she texts you, damn it”. They were interrupted by a nurse, followed by Doctor Abby Griffin, who closed the door behind her. Clarke automatically got up and Abby left the chart onto Raven’s bed before kissing her softly on her forehead. Clarke smiled, in silence. They stood like that for a couple of minutes as the nurse checked Raven’s constants.

They stood like that for another five minutes after the nurse left. Clarke didn’t want to be the first one to talk because she didn’t even know what to say. There was just ont question in the air, the one the three of them were thinking almost out loud, but no one seemed to be brave enough to ask it.

It was Raven who broke the silence.

“Just say it” she murmured, looking right into Abby’s eyes as she sat on the bed, resting on her elbows. Abby bit her bottom lip, a custom Clarke had also acquired from her.

“It’s highly unlikely”. And that was it. She wasn’t going to dance again. Clarke swore she could hear Raven’s heart break in a million pieces. She was trying to hold it together, hoping, hoping for the best.

Clarke expected that answer, but she still knew there was a chance. There might still be a chance, or not? She looked at her mother, tears burning in her throat.

“What about rehab? Pain medication, rest and…” she began, but Abby shook her head.

“We could be able to get you to walk again Raven. Maybe even without pain. But dancing with the coordination you were used to… Oh, I’m so sorry. There is this one fracture so close to the hip that we don’t know if it will heal correctly and if it doesn’t…”

“What?”

“Your hip might break. Like a glass. So you have to be careful, extremely careful. No forcing it, not moving for at least six months, or a year, and even then…”

“It might not be enough” Raven finished.

“I’m so sorry, Raven…” Abby began, but Raven didn’t look up. She was staring at the white wall in front of her and Clarke didn’t know what else to say. Abby squeezed Clarke’s hand before picking up the chart and going towards the door.

“Just page me if you need something” she said as a goodbye, and Clarke nodded, her throat suddenly dry. She had no words.

“Rae…”

“Can I be alone? Please?” Raven said, quickly enough so that Clarke didn’t have to think about an apology to say. She got up and nodded, grabbing her hand. It was cold as ice.

“I’ll be outside, alright? Call me if you need something”

“You took away my phone”. Oh, that was right. Clarke didn’t want her to get worried because they couldn’t find Roan. Raven thought he didn’t want to come. It was right, but she didn’t need to know either that he was drinking the whole bar in order to cope with his feelings.

“Oh. Here”. She handed Raven the phone. “No need to check your texts” she added, and Raven raised an eyebrow. “I’m just trying to…”

“Be my mother. Don’t worry, Griffin, I can deal with some texts”

“Right. Call me if you need me, okay? I’ll be right here”

It was Octavia, the mysterious Octavia, the one who found Roan drunk as he’d never been, crying over Raven on his way to the hospital. Apparently Lexa had kicked him off the bar. When Clarke arrived into the waiting room, there he was, smelling like liquor and ash. The rest of the group was sitting at least two seats away from him. They all surrounded Clarke as soon as her blond ponytail was seen.

“It looks bad. She wants to be alone, to process everything. We’ll be told when we can visit her” she said, closing her eyes and holding her breath. All of them began asking stupid questions Clarke didn’t have answers for. She just offered Roan a hand.

“I’m not going anywhere” he murmured, his voice harsh. Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Yes you are. I’m not letting you see Raven until you sober up” she replied. Roan groaned something about how irritating she was.

But they ended up in a tiny room, Roan attached to a vial, sitting on a hospital chair. Clarke was sitting on the floor next to him, observing him. He roared.

“I panicked”

“Oh, damn right you did” Clarke replied. “You’re an asshole” she added. He crossed his arms and Clarke could see the scars on his forearms, the worried line on his face, his piercing blue eyes shining.

“I know. I panicked” he repeated.

“What about? Your girl losing her leg or our dream going to shit?”

“Both. Mostly how I am going to put up with her attitude”

“You’re such a jerk. This is serious. She is damned. My mother said she can lose it if it doesn’t heal properly. And that means she has to stay in bed for at least 6 months”

“She’d rather die” Roan commented. He was starting to sober up, Clarke noticed.

“I know” she murmured.

“It’s my fault” Roan croaked. Clarke swore under her breath.

“Don’t be stupid. It’s not”

“I should have taken her to the mall. You know, she asked me this morning. I told her I was busy with the choreographies of the juniors, and she said she was going for a run by herself and that I was an idiot”

“It’s not your…”

“It is! And now everything is fucked up and…”

“Listen to me, Roan” Clarke said determined to make him understand her next words. “When she wants to see someone you will come in and you will apologize and tell her you’ll be by her side the whole time. And if you don’t feel like you’ll be able to, then you won’t come inside. That’s it” she almost yelled. It was as simple as that.

“Think about it” Clarke added. Roan shook his head.

He quitted next day to take care of her and Raven was pissed as Hell at him for being stupid enough to let his relationships interfere with his job, but Clarke understood, and everyone understood. Raven and Roan were nothing like the previous relationships Clarke had ever had, they were a force of nature, they were like a hurricane and they were stubborn, mad at each other almost the whole time. But they were going to be for each other through thick and thin.

Clarke wondered if she was meant to find someone and stick with them as Raven and Roan did.

 

 

“Okay, so here’s the thing. We are missing two people” Roan said, out loud. They were all sitting in Clarke’s living room, Raven spread across the sofa with her leg onto Harper’s lap. The rest of the group had found a place on the floor around her.

Clarke was sitting on the kitchen counter, listening as she went through her texts.

_Lex: Anything new?_

_Clarke Griffin: Not really. Is it that hard to find two people as competitive as me in order to win Nationals?_

_Lex: It’s really hard to find two people with the mood changes Roan has_

_Lex: And Raven is pretty hot too, you can’t stick with an average-looking person_

_Clarke Griffin: I need a pretty face who can dance and a hot jerk_

_Lex: Basically_

_Lex: Can’t help you on that_

“We could be looking for one person if you weren’t an asshole” Raven commented, her voice harsh from being lying down. Everyone rolled their eyes, including Clarke. She was so stubborn, damn it.

Jasper was looking on his laptop for other groups that were in search for people.

“I mean, we are The Delinquents. We are known” Monty said.

“But we can’t accept anybody, just like that. We are not going to put an announcement on the papers. We have a reputation”

“Rae, I don’t think…”

“I know a guy” Octavia suddenly interrupted. “He might help us. He has a group, they would be okay” she added, her voice soft and calm. Everybody started talking and Clarke couldn’t recognize any words. Not that she was trying to. She wasn’t paying much attention to them, to be honest. Her mom was all around the place asking her opinion on some stupid flowers she wanted to put on the windows of the place they were renting for her upcoming wedding.

“Clarke, it’s up to you”

Clarke lifted her eyes from the screen.

“Uhm?” she asked, blinking several times. She locked her phone as it vibrated, her mother sending her another 15 pictures of combinations of colours that looked the same to her.

Murphy was the only one smiling, lying back on the wall. She frowned.

“I might have missed part of the conversation”

“Yeah, we guessed” Raven commented, huffing. She was insupportable, these days. Clarke stepped down and crossed her arms.

“So… what’s up to me?”

“We might have someone. And you’re not going to like it” Monty began. Murphy was already laughing at the situation and Clarke was not understanding anything.

“Just say it!”

“It’s Triple B and his troop” Jasper murmured. Clarke opened her eyes and her mouth, all at the same time. She looked at Roan, whose face was in a twisted smile. He looked pissed, but not _enough._ He was considering it.

_No fucking way._

Triple B was the asshole whose dance group had kicked them off the way to Nationals two years ago. By cheating. She was sure about that. They weren’t _that_ good. It was basically him and six other men, all of them ridiculously good looking. All of them assholes.

The story was longer than that. After the assholes beating them, Triple B was offered to dance at the opening of the Regionals. It was a stupid tradition, the choreography was super easy and he had to choose a partner. Of course the most viable option was Clarke. Everybody on Twitter was already commenting how good they would look together.

She knew she was the best in New York. Dancing with Triple B could get her some more media attention, and she wasn’t eager to do it but _it was best for her group._ But the cheater asshole chose another stupid girl who fell in the middle of the stage. Clarke was mad but she was happy about the outcome.

He deserved it.

They had hated each other ever since she called him a cheating liar in front of the judges and he called her a spiteful little girl.

Clarke looked around, expecting some support. But no one said anything. Cowards.

“This in insane”

“Clarke…” Harper began.

“No fucking way, guys. No fucking way!” she yelled. “He’s the biggest asshole on Earth, and you all know it!”

“She’s right in a way” Monty agreed, but Roan was already at Clarke’s side, taking her by the shoulders. She was shaking in rage.

“Calm down”

“You’re considering it! He fucking left me in evidence and you are considering it!”

“He had what he deserved, Clarke. And he is good, damn good”

“I am good too”

“That’s why he is the best to replace us. You two will be an explosion on stage”. Clarke shook her head, furiously.

“I need a man and a girl. No boy is replacing Raven”

“We’ll think about that later. But having an alliance with him might take you to the top, think about it with perspective”. He was right. But that was not the way she wanted to win Nationals. Not joining an idiot.

“I’m not joining them. There’s seven of us, the choreo is made for seven people and we won’t be so coordinated with more people…” Clarke continued. They were lame excuses, she knew it. She had to try, though. “You’ve seen his group perform on stage. They are aggressive and rough and nothing like us”

“Raven is pretty aggressive too” Jasper pointed out. Raven blew him a kiss. “It’s true, there’s four girls in our group but hey, we all know she is the one who wears the pants in this house”

“Guys, this is all a nice joke. But do I need to remind you who we are talking about?”

Silence.

“No fucking way” she muttered. “Besides, he hates me. There’s no way he is going to accept it”

“About that… He already did” Roan began, and all of them turned to him. Clarke noticed. She was not going to like it. She was not going to like the way they had contacted him.

“Did you contact him? ROAN! Did you fucking call him, are you besties now?!” she shouted.

“Calm the fuck down!” Roan repeated. “I did not contact him, okay!”

“THEN WHO THE HELL…”

“I called him!” Octavia shouted then, and Clarke turned her face to her, rage in her veins. She did not understand it.

“Why? How? Do you know him?”. She took a step closer to the girl, who had a fierce look in her eyes. She wasn’t afraid. She should be. How did she know the asshole and how hadn’t she told her before?

 “He’s my fucking brother, of course I know him” Octavia spat. And Clarke’s world stopped for a second.

Holy crap.

 

Their studio was too intimate for Clarke to meet Triple B and his boys, so she agreed to meet them at a small bar. Roan was going to be by her side the whole time, and so was Octavia, of course. Clarke wondered why she was so stupid. Of course Octavia and her brother didn’t look alike, but the way she moved on stage, the dangerous look on her face when she concentrated, the amazing movements no one really knew where she got them from. Well, _who_. She was pretty and fierce and curious. Everything in her reminded Clarke of Triple B.

How on Earth hadn’t she asked her earlier about her family, her life? She knew everything about the rest of the Delinquents but her. She had joined her almost three years ago and she was there when the disaster at the Regionals happened. And Octavia never said anything about Triple B being her brother. She even argued with Jasper when he was trying to defend him. She had played it right, damn it. Clarke could not look at her without feeling stupid. When everyone but Raven and Harper had left her place the day before, she was still shocked. She couldn’t say a word. Holy crap. Octavia was Triple B’s sister and she was agreeing to meet him and negotiate his possible entrance in her family.

_It is business,_ Clarke reminded herself, as she put on a hat with the letters “ F OFF” on her messy hair. She took her leather jacket and put her sneakers on before grabbing the keys and jumping on Roan’s car. It smelled like cigarettes and sea. Oh, and fresh coffee. Roan handed her a large cup of iced coffee as greeting, without taking his eyes off the road as he started the engine.

Clarke took a zip. Dark, cold and bitter. Just the way she was. The radio was on, a stupid rock group singing something about how love is not the way.

“I want you to behave” Roan then said, breaking the silence. Clarke nodded and rolled her eyes.

“Are you my father now?”

“Technically, I’m 29 and you’re seven years younger than me so, yes, I feel responsible for your behaviour”. Clarke sighed and looked outside the window. It was a warm morning. She noticed a couple of people walking their dogs, all happy and full of energy.

“Why haven’t you set the meeting at Lexa’s?” Clarke then asked, raising an eyebrow. Roan looked at her through his sun-glasses and smirked. “What?”

“Uhm, there’s no way I’m risking my best friend’s bar well-being because two assholes are going to begin throwing things at each other”

“First of all, I am your best friend. Secondly, I’m behaving. It’s been too long and he won’t probably remember me and my awesomeness. We’re safe, I’m cool”. She breathed heavily. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. Damn it, her heart was pounding with strength.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You have so much resentment in you I can smell it”

“Well, he _did_ rejected me”

“Please, stop it. Oh, that must be Octavia’s car” Roan commented. Clarke groaned. She had not talked to her and Octavia had not tried to apologize to her for lying to Clarke’s face. Clarke had only received one private text from her and she hadn’t answered it.

_Octavia *Black heart Emoji*: I’m not sorry I didn’t tell you sooner about B being my brother, in fact, I’m glad I didn’t or you would have kicked me out of the group_

The worst part was that she was right. Clarke couldn’t look at her for what she was, an amazing urban dancer. She was Triple B’s sister.

The bar was a tiny one, with hardly space for more than 15 people. The waitress was a tall, nice looking woman who looked at them as if they were strangers. They were, in fact.

Octavia joined them inside and sat on a stool next to the bar, a wide smile on her face.

“How’s it going, Gina?” she asked, lightly. Clarke had never seen her so relaxed. She was always looking around, as if she were a tiger. Octavia looked so much younger, with a high messy bum and an oversized jean jacket. She smiled at Roan and looked at Clarke, not saying a word.

“It could be better, your brother is coming” the waitress replied, and Clarke immediately turned around to face the man that had just came in. What surprised Clarke the most was that he was alone; no one of his crew was around him.

Bastard.

He had to duck to get inside the bar. That was the second thing that surprised Clarke. He was so fucking tall; she didn’t remember him that huge. His shoulders were toned and his hands were in the back pockets of his jeans, his whole body relaxed, the same way his sister’s had relaxed a minute before hearing the door.

The third thing that surprised Clarke was how beautiful he was. She didn’t know what was about it, if his sculpted body, his jaw or his tanned face full of freckles, the dark skin on his neck which made an amazing contrast with the white shirt he was wearing, the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders.

_Was he wearing a shirt?_

“O” he said, shaking his head so that a couple of dark curls fell on his forehead as Octavia turned around, opening her arms and hugging him slightly. He kissed her forehead and let go. Clarke wondered whether they were on good terms or not.

“Triple B” Roan announced, as if no one in there knew who he was. He turned around to face Clarke and smiled; a stupid smirk on his face Clarke suddenly wanted to punch. He shook Roan’s hand without taking his eyes off Clarke, but she didn’t back off.

“I thought you were coming with your people” she shot, and she could hear Roan’s exasperated sigh as he asked for a beer and a Diet coke for herself. Triple B smirked again, and sat on a stool right next to his sister, ignoring her words.

“I thought you were going to be nice” Clarke heard Octavia murmur at him, calm voice with contained rage in it. He laughed, whistling to catch the waitress’ attention. Gina decided not to talk to him and just put a beer bottle on the table in front of him. Triple B blew her a kiss and Gina rolled her eyes.

“Okay, sorry, we’re here for business, aren’t we?” he said, finally, after taking a sip of his beer. Clarke held her coke as if it was the only thing stopping her from snapping. Roan nodded and breathed calmly, his eyes barely a blue shine.

“We want an alliance” he said, Octavia looked at her brother and bit her lip. Triple B’s face turned blank, Clarke was unable toread his expression. What was he thinking?

“We are not in need of an alliance” he said, slowly. “We are getting ready for Nationals, my group is complete”

“You didn’t pass the Regionals last year. We did” Octavia replied. He smiled again, a perfect line of white teeth laughing at Clarke.

“And you got stuck there, not even being able to get to the first round of Nationals. We got to Nationals two years ago and we will again this year”

“You won’t” Clarke interrupted, catching Triple B’s attention. He raised an eyebrow and drank out of his beer bottle.

“And why is that?”

“Because we have the best choreography the judges have ever seen and we could just blow it in your face”

“We beat you two years ago, Princess” he mentioned, and Clarke lost it.

“You cheated and you fucking know it…” she began, but Roan held her before she could slap the idiot’s face. Roan’s hands were firm on her shoulders and her eyes were mad. Really mad.

“You told me you would behave” he groaned. Clarke had tried. She looked at her watch. It had been five minutes and she was ready to punch the guy. Maybe she hadn’t tried hard enough.

“She is right, though” Octavia said, biting her nail. Triple B looked at her, crossing his arms in a defensive pose.

“Shut up, O”

“You and I, on stage, big brother. Isn’t that a dream?”

“Actually, it is not”

“You’re an asshole” Clarke shot. Triple B looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not the one begging for a union”

“You’re the best in New York and you know it. We are always winning Regionals, it is either your people or mine. There’s no one at our level. But when we are about to get to Nationals, there’s always a stupid group that takes our place because we are too worried trying to jump to each other’s throats” Roan explained. Their rivalry was known in Manhattan, Brooklyn and the whole city of New York.

That was not the whole truth. They were good.

Triple B’s was a nice group and they were liked. They were cool men, all handsome and hot and they danced like angels, she had to admit. But she could destroy them. She would have never asked them to join her if it wasn’t for her lack of people. The only thing that hadn’t stopped Clarke from hitting Triple B was the necessary number of participants to enter the championship. They were 6 now, with Raven gone, and they could be five if Roan decided not to dance.

They were in need, not in want of an alliance.

But Triple B didn’t have to know it. So Clarke breathed, in and out, in order to calm down, and turned to him

“We are offering you our choreo”

“I don’t need your choreos, Princess”

“I’m not a Princess” she snapped. He smirked.

“You’re so full of yourself, _Princess_ ”

“You know nothing about me”

“You’re the Princess of Manhattan; I couldn’t even believe it when Octavia told me you had accepted her in your studio. My sister, part of the Royalty.”

“Please…” Octavia began, rolling her eyes.

“No, Octavia, let him speak. Something against the Delinquents?”. She took a step closer and looked up at him, clenching her jaw.

“Delinquents, even the name is funny. You haven’t’ step in a jail in your whole life”

“Look, I’m the leader of my group and I am here for them. If it was my choice to make, I’d flee the country in order not to see you”

“Very funny” Triple B shot back, standing up. Clarke noticed _again_ how tall he was. He was approaching her, dangerously slowly, and Clarke had to fight against her whole body who screamed her to back off. She couldn’t. He as just inches apart from her.

“But I’m the boss in Brooklyn and I’m the one in charge of my gang, so let me be clear: I’d rather die in a coma than join you”

“I can’t believe she is your sister! She is kind and loyal and she seems to have had an education, something you lack of, you know?”

“Maybe you lack of movements, Princess. Aren’t you tired of the same way you always move, as if you had something stuck up your…”. Oh, Clarke thought. That was it.

_SLAP!_

**THE NEXT DAY**

_GROUP: ASSHOLES + MONY PINK_

_Honey Boo-Boo: So what the Hell are we going to do now?_

_Jas: Yeah we can’t have a convict in our gang_

_Monty Blue: How the hell is she so stupid, seriously?_

_Roan the bitch: Calm down everybody_

_Roan the bitch: The stupid little child you all refer to as Clarkey is going to be okay_

_Roan the bitch: She deserves this so she is staying the night_

_Murphy: Did she kill him?_

_Octavia *Black heart emoji*: Almost_

_Octavia *Black Heart emoji*: I will also say my brother deserves this too so no one is getting them out until I say so_

_Roan the bitch: It will be good for them_

_Murphy: Clarke won’t survive_

_Murphy: She cried when we had to sleep in the van on our way to World of Dance_

_Honey Boo-Boo: Asshole_

_Monty Blue: The real question is_

_Monty Blue: Is Triple B agreeing to dance with us or after this he won’t even want to see us?_

_Octavia *Black Heart emoji*: Who knows_

_Jas: We’re screwed_

_Jas: Thanks Clarkey_

_Roan the bitch: You know the police keep her phone until they are out, right?_

_Jas: Still_

_Jas: Thanks Clarkey_

_Jas: for being an asshole_

_Honey Boo-Boo: and making all of us proud of your stupidity_

Clarke buffed and locked her phone screen after seeing all the things she had missed while spending the night locked in a tiny jail with the idiot of Triple B. How had she ended up there?

The thing had been like this: She had slapped him and he had grabbed her and taken onto the ping pong table to piss her off. She had thrown a chair and he had lifted a table to protect himself, then he had taken her by the waist and locked her in the bathroom until she had finally kicked the door down and jumped on his back.

All of it screaming and swearing to rip each other’s throat. So Gina had called the police, as expected, and Roan and O had agreed not to help Clarke get out of the punishment that was to spend a whole night freezing next to her mortal enemy.

They hadn’t exchanged a word and it was okay. Clarke would never talk to him. Never again in her life.

She was a mess, she noticed as she checked herself in the little bathroom’s mirror. Her hair was a disaster and her face looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. She hadn’t, in fact. What was annoying was the fact he still looked good. His hair was a mess of black, thick curls and his white shirt ( _why was he wearing a shirt, could someone explain it to her?_ ) was all full of wrinkles, but he still looked hot. Clarke could admit it, but she could never say it out loud. He was too full of himself.

Marcus Kane was waiting for her as she stepped outside the bathroom. He was all serious, dressed in his Officer’s uniform, the badge proudly shining over his heart. Clarke had almost forgotten her future step-dad was the Chief. He didn’t opened his arms to meet her, like he usually did. Instead, he offered his hand to Triple B, who lowered his head, respectful. He was so full of shit.

Soon Triple B was outside, after filling the paperwork, and Clarke was left alone with Marcus. Hi office felt empty, so full of tension she didn’t know how to erase. She had fucked up.

“I’m sorry” she whispered. Marcus raised an eyebrow. He was so different there, at work. Marcus and Clarke had a nice relationship, he was fond of her and guenouily liked her. He wasn’t like other boyfriends her mother had had, faking to care about Clarke in order to gain Abby’s favour. But at that moment, Marcus’ look could kill her.

“You broke a bathroom door” he began, reading the paper she guessed Gina had filled. His glasses fell awkwardly on the edge of his nose. “I’d say I’m impressed you’re that strong when you can’t even help me out with the groceries”

Clarke couldn’t help herself and smiled, a tiny smirk. Marcus shared it and her whole body relaxed. She was out of danger.

“I kind of lost control” she admitted. “I’ve thought it throughout, I’ve had the whole night to”

“I’m glad”

“He was just the biggest jerk in universe” she continued. Marcus sighed and passed a hand through his hair, too long for Clarke’s likes. He had to had it cut for the wedding, that’s for sure.

“He is a good guy. I’ve known him for years” Marcus shot back. Clarke’s eyes went wide. How on Earth did he know Triple B? “He and his sister, they’re good people. Fighters. I’m surprised you know each other” he continued.

“I’m hoping not to see him again” she admitted, and Marcus laughed, fondly.

“I’m hoping your mother will never know you were arrested and spent the night here. I told her you were at Raven’s” he explained, and Clarke looked for her phone, frantically. “Don’t worry, I already told Roan”

Clarke hugged him tightly.

“You’re the best” she murmured.

“Next time it won’t only be a night, Clarke. Be careful with your temper”

“I will, I will, thank you, thank you”

“Out. Now”

She stepped outside the police station and breathed. Then she realized she was at least an hour away from her place and she swore under her breath. Triple B looked at her and raised an eyebrow, testing her patience. She had had enough of his annoyance.

“What?” she blurted out. He shook his head, and looked for a car key in his back pocket, holding it out for her to see.

“Come on, I’ll take you home” he sighed, as if it was a torment for him to do a nice thing for once. It might be, Clarke thought.

“I can walk” she murmured back. He swore out loud and grabbed her hand, starting to walk quickly. It was a chilly morning. Clarke froze in place but let her feet follow him until they reached a Jeep. Clarke stood there, raising an eyebrow.

“What? Not good enough for the Princess?” he asked, opening the door and waiting for Clarke to enter. She frowned.

“I don’t need you to drive me” she shot back, and Triple B sighed again, leaning over the car.

“Just get the fuck inside. I promised Octavia I’d take you home” he murmured, and Clarke had a strong headache, so she didn’t argue anymore. She put the seatbelt on and made herself confortable. It was a nice car, kind of old. It smelled like sea breeze and cigarettes. Clarke didn’t know he smoked. Well, he didn’t know much about him.

They arrived to her destination within minutes, but Clarke didn’t step down the car. She looked at him, instead. He was tense, she could feel just by looking at is shoulders.

“I’ll see you at Regionals, I guess” she began, trying to open the door, but he automatically locked them. Clarke stared at him, her mind in blank. “What the Hell?”

“I never say I didn’t agree with Roan” he said, still not looking at him. Clarke opened her mouth and closed it, clenching her jaw and crossing her arms.

“You said you’d rather die in a coma than dance with me”

“I still stand by it”

“Then what are you talking about?” Clarke groaned. He was so frustrating.

“I already agreed with my sister before joining Roan”

“Then why the fuck…?”

“It’s just so funny to argue with you, Princess, I can’t really help it” he replied, with a smile. She wanted to punch him.

“You’re the worst asshole ever”

“You’re stuck with me, Princess; you’d better work your anger issues out”. Clare couldn’t believe it. He already knew he was going to dance with them. He had agreed to help them out and still he was a jackass to her, just because _it was funny to argue with her_.

“I can’t fuck believe you spent a night in jail when you could have just…!”

“Princess, I have a headache so stop shouting at me!”

“I didn’t agree to dance with you, either. I won’t dance with you”

“Then don’t. I’m sure there will be another nice girl who wants to be the best by sharing the stage with me”

“You’re a show-off. And you’re not that good”

“Are you?”

“I’m trying to be” she shot back.

“I’ll be at your studio tomorrow at seven pm. Don’t be late” he said, unlocking the car. She opened the door and the cool breeze froze her nose. Clarke frowned before turning to shoot him a glare.

“It’s my fucking studio, I am the one in charge”

“I am the one saving your ass, Princess. Bring nice work-out clothes. It’s going to be intense” he winked at her. _Did he just winked at her?_

“But…” she began, her mind blank.

“And get off my car” he added. Clarke stepped outside and closed the door with all her strength, trying to break it in two halves. She hated him. She did hate him more than she’d ever hated anyone.

She dropped her keys onto the couch and let herself sink in it, before sending an angry quick text.

_You: I can’t believe your boyfriend let me rot in a cell with Triple B_

_You: And you fucking knew he was going to agree_

_You: I hate you_

_Wonder Rae: Stop bitching around. Are you home?_

_You: Nope_

_Wonder Rae: I’m coming over_

_You: don’t_

_Wonder Rae: My funny boyfriend is taking me so get some food ready_

_You: don’t_

_Wonder Rae: Too late I want a selfie with an ex-convict_

_You: I fucking hate you_

That was the moment Clarke realized she didn’t even know Triple B’s name.

 

 

 

 

Bellamy Blake hated not to see his sister everyday like he used to, but he also realized that having to work with her might not be the best option to solve that problem. It was a chilly Tuesday afternoon and Bellamy had just got back from work, a huge folder with his kid’s essays he somehow had to correct for the next day. He did a complicated manoeuvre in order to unlock the door without dropping the papers and closed the door to his nice apartment with a foot, letting the heavy folder fall onto the couch as he made his way to the kitchen, whistling to an old country song.

 He did not expect to see Octavia sitting on the kitchen counter, frantically texting on her phone. Bellamy’s heart skipped a beat.

“Jesus fucking Christ, O, you’re going to kill me one of these days” he said, before rounding her in order to get to the coffee machine. He was going to need a lot of caffeine if he wanted to stay up until 3 in the morning correcting essays.

“I texted you. It’s not my fault you’re an old man and you don’t check your messages” she replied, not lifting her face from the screen.

“I didn’t give you a spare key so that you could scare the fuck out of me”

“I actually used the back door. You left it open”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“Who are you sending so many texts?” he asked, while opening the fridge. He had to get groceries. His fridge was basically full of left-overs and Chinese food.

“Clarke”. He went rigid. Octavia continued. “She’s really pissed at you so, thank you for that, you’re the best”

“I thought you liked her”

“I do. She’s kind of annoying when talking about you, though”. Bellamy shook his head. It was funny, how much she hated him. He didn’t really care, to be honest. She was a cute little spoiled girl who happened to dance like an angel.

“She still thinks I cheated when we beat her” he commented. “Have you eaten yet?”

“I hoped you could feed me” Octavia replied. He smiled and prepared a pot with water on the stove. He opened a cupboard with one hand and started the fire with the other, whistling.

“By the way, Lincoln called me this morning” he mentioned. Octavia raised her eyes to him, frowning. “Don’t put that face, he won’t be coming tonight”

“What? Why?”

“It’s bad enough that your brother is the leader of the enemy, as that Griffin girl says. How would they feel if they knew your boyfriend was the choreographer?” he pointed out. They had talked about it. It wasn’t fair that Octavia was hated for being who she was.

“I don’t give a fuck. We both know why I didn’t join your group, Bell. That’s the only reason I’m with them”

“Maybe it is not enough” he murmured. She raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“We want you back. You’ve proved yourself, being with them, dancing with them. We all know you’re a great dancer and it has nothing to do with me. I want you back. Lincoln wants you back; everyone wants you back with the gang”

“I can’t let them down. Not now. You’ve seen Reyes” Octavia explained. “Well, you’ve actually seen too much of Reyes” she added, with a smirk. Bellamy shook his head again.

“Whatever. Eat or you’re going to be late, O”

“They’re used to my punctuality”

“I’m not” he replied. No matter how hard he tried, Octavia was strong-minded. That was a fact. But he was the one that proposed that it’d be better if Octavia left his group. And she had succeeded. However, now they were joining each other and it was the perfect opportunity to have his little sister back.

Octavia finished his noodles in record time and hurried upstairs, probably to her old room. She lived by herself now, sharing an apartment with one of the girls she worked with at the gym she taught taekwondo at. Bellamy was proud of her, of himself too, of course.

He glanced over his glasses to her phone, constantly vibrating.

“Didn’t know you were so popular” he muttered as he muted it, taking the two dishes and dropping them into the sink. Who knew how long they were going to sit there. Probably a day or two. No time for chores when he had so many essays to correct.

“Hey, remember that ugly lamp Lincoln bought me when I moved out?” Octavia yelled. Bellamy frowned from the counter at her.

“What about it?”

“Well, I might want it back. Clarke is redecorating her apartment and I said I could help”

“It’s atrocious. Not even miss Griffin would want it”

“You don’t know that”

“O, you gave it to me because you didn’t want Lincoln to be mad but you also didn’t want it even near your place. I’m not giving that away. It’s perfect where it is, at the basement”

“Yeah, whatever. I want it by Monday. When are we leaving?”

“Right now”

She tied her shoelaces and took his hand, warm and soft. He arched an eyebrow and Octavia smiled, opening the door.

_Wonder Rae: Mind 2 tell me why are you meeting with him by yourself?_

_Wonder Rae: We were all ready_

_Wonder Rae: Is this some sort of trick? Are you two fuck-pals or something?_

_You: No_

_Wonder-Rae: Octavia is coming I don’t get why she is coming_

_Wonder-Rae: And I’m not_

_Wonder-Rae: Is it because of the Tuesday incident?_

_Wonder-Rae: I’m really sorry_

_Wonder-Rae: I already told you I was against sending fifty medium Hawaiian pizzas to your place_

_You: Please I’ll message you later_

_You: I want to face him by myself on our first day of truce, Octavia is leaving too as soon as he gets to the studio_

_Wonder-Rae: It was Murphy’s idea_

_You: Don’t lie to me, Murphy can’t think that much_

_Wonder-Rae: OKAY IT WAS MY IDEA_

_Wonder-Rae: It was super fun though don’t fight me on this_

_You: Whatev_

_Wonder-Rae: Don’t whatev me_

_Wonder-Rae: Are you there yet?_

_Wonder-Rae: Plz let me know if you end up sucking his dick_

_Wonder-Rae: clark_

_Wonder-Rae: way to go_

“You’re late” the voice echoed in the middle of the practice room. Clarke rolled her eyes and dropped her bag onto the floor.

“You’re disgusting”

“Oh, nice one” Triple B smirked. “This will be fun”

_She was fucked._


End file.
